Global positioning satellite (GPS) tracking technology has been employed for tracking pets, lost objects, and people. Prior systems have many weaknesses including power consumption requirements that necessitate changing batteries every day, inability to employ alternative tracking technologies when GPS does not provide adequate tracking, and the lack of use of a service that can be selectively engaged to aid in tracking only when necessary or desired.